


A weekend to remember

by Celia25



Series: Fifty [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A weekend affair, Anonymous Sex, F/M, Getting Pregnant on a One Night Stand, One Night Stands, Sex with a stranger, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia25/pseuds/Celia25
Summary: Robin and Regina meet for the first time and spend a weekend together in an encounter that will change Regina's life forever. Read to find out the circumstances of that first meeting and the reasons why they decide to keep their identities anonymous.Set in 'Fifty' verse.





	A weekend to remember

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written for OQPromptParty-2019 for a specific prompt: Regina and Robin's first meeting.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing @BabyLawyerOQ who has beta read this story in record time, allowing me to post it on time.
> 
> Thanks also to the person who prompted me because it has allowed me to tell Robin and Regina's story from the very beginning.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_September 24th, 1992, Mills’ Manor, Storybrooke, Maine_

Regina Mills has been staring through the window of her bedroom for hours. Her attention aimed at a branch of a tree where a pair of Yellow-billed Cuckoos seem to be nesting.

For someone noticing a young woman looking through a window of a Tudor style mansion in such absorption, it would seem she has an avid interest in nature and wildlife because her eyes have been glued to those birds for an insane amount of time. Yet, that thought couldn’t be more distant from reality because, actually, Regina Mills doesn’t give a damn about those birds and their reproductive habits (least of all when her heart and pride are broken and her love life has just suffered a setback).

The truth is she has been looking at nothing. Her eyes haven’t been busy at all. Her mind, though, has been working in overdrive, reviewing the latest events in her life with the sole objective to identify the first sign she missed that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

The bastard! She supported him during all her college years, disregarded other men because she was in love with him, oh! ...and she had many candidates that even knowing she was taken had been willing to make a move to catch her interest. She had stood against her own mother advocating for him each time she reminded her (and it happened quite frequently) that man was no good for her, that she should find someone who deserved her, someone _like her_ , and not a _mediocre lowborn opportunist_ ...those had been her mother’s exact words and it happens time has proven she has been damn right since the very beginning.

Keith Notter had not only cheated on her with one of her friends (technically, a friend of a friend) but also had made her life miserable during the two years they had been together and had had the nerve to deny it on her face when she began suspecting there might be another woman ...and she had believed him until she had to face that fact in the most evident way, just a few hours ago.

But it isn’t that she feels betrayed by the bastard, nor that she had to witness how he kept saying to that woman, fueled by passion, the exact same words he told her under the same circumstances. No, it’s not about that.

It’s about other things. Two things, actually.

First, it’s realizing her mother had been right all along. And, inevitably, that would mean she’ll have to hear her mother gloating about how stupid she had been for not seeing what she had right in front of her eyes; about how she had allowed that man in her life and social circle when clearly his only intentions had been to use her contacts to scale socially. Regina is certain her mother would use this incident to remind her about her apparent idiocy every chance she would get, as well as to point out that everyone, her friends included, saw her relationship was headed nowhere, and that her ex had taken advantage of her. Those _I told you so_ ’s that sooner or later she’d have to listen are one of the things she hates most about the whole situation.

Second, it’s what Keith said to her after she caught him redhanded. He had made her responsible for his actions and had been such a coward that had preferred to blame her, rather than accepting the consequences of his own choices. He insisted it was Regina’s fault what made him seek something different with someone else because she failed to give him space, relevance, and priority in her life as her partner.

It looked like Keith felt not enough for Regina and had the permanent feeling that every decision she made, meant she was tossing him aside and failing to consider his interests. He was so resented towards her that threw on her face and insinuated something she couldn’t ignore and that he knew would hurt her deeply.

He told her she was a rich little girl, living in the best world and incapable of looking somewhere else besides her comfort zone. He had blamed her for being a privileged wealthy young woman and had implied that her admission to college and her achievements there had been because of her family connections, and not because of her effort. Those words tore her apart and left her broken. That bastard had made her doubt about those things she was proudest of: her abilities, her intellect, her potential, her resilience, and hard work.

..........

In the beginning, Keith had made Regina happy, he truly had, and the fact that they came from different worlds instead of being an inconvenience, added thrill and emotion to their relationship.

Regina Mills was Henry and Cora Mills’ only daughter, born within a wealthy family and that by her teens, after her father’s death, became the owner of a juicy fund trust which would assure she would never lose any sleep due to lack of money for the rest of her life ...nonetheless, life would make sure Regina will have plenty of sleepless nights in the years to come for other reasons rather than financial matters.

Keith’s parents were a working-class marriage that had been surprised with a fifth pregnancy when they thought Mrs. Notter was dealing with menopause. Having a baby at that point in life had been difficult for both parents who tried to do their best, but couldn’t handle their youngest son’s temper.

Keith was ambitious, wanted to enjoy life with little or no effort at all, had a charming personality and the skill to camouflage in every environment he was, so that he’d fit perfectly in every circumstance and among different people.

And that’s exactly how Keith had met Regina during her early years in college. She thought he was a student, just as she, but later she discovered he didn’t attend college and wasn’t a student at all. He was just a very determined man trying to make an impression on her and in being rewarded with a date, both of which he accomplished.

He began appearing in all the students' parties and events just to come across her and after some weeks bumping into each other and some small talk, Regina accepted to go on a date with him.

This man had surprised Regina because of how resourceful he was. He had nothing to offer her. He had no job, no money, no wealthy family to back him up, not even a profession for the future; his only assets, a charming personality and a cute face. Yet, he stole Regina’s heart. The odd thing was, it seemed Regina wasn’t even bothered by how different they both were and by the contrasting things they wanted from life.

While Regina excelled in college and began standing out among the students of her same field, so that some doors began opening for her, Keith was stuck being a good for nothing, something which Regina, strangely, seemed not to care at all.

However, Keith’s charming personality was just a mask he wore to serve a purpose and once the goal was achieved, he revealed the manipulative, insecure, jealous and narcissist personality that lied below that cover.

He looked at the world through his eyes only, wanted that everyone had the same view of things as him and made everything about him. Hence, soon after the phase of being marveled by each other was over, almost a year and a half since they began their relationship, Keith’s real personality surfaced. He began controlling Regina, didn’t approve her college friends nor those from high school, least of all those from her social circle and began, little by little and very subtly, making her stop seeing them. It seemed she didn’t care and, in order to have the party in peace and avoid an argument, she gave in and stopped frequenting parties or hanging with her friends, but when he tried to do the same with her hobbies and professional activities, Regina reacted.

She was young, inexperienced and in love, so she might have given up, temporarily, some of the things that made her happy, like her friends. Nonetheless, she strongly reacted when Keith suggested she should stop taking her riding lessons and should decline the trainee program she had been admitted in after months of attending interviews and submitting portfolios with her best graphic arts.

Keith permanently trashed her riding lessons, saying she even wasn’t that good and that her instructor kept teaching her because her family was one of the founders of the Country Club where she trained.  

He disregarded her skills as a graphic designer and made sure to insinuate that she’d been admitted in that program because of her mother’s pressure and connections rather than her talent and that she had better leave the spot for someone with real potential.

So, when Keith became obsessed in his attempts of making Regina drop two of the things she was very proud of, and almost became the only thing he talked about, she hit back with all her strength. She refused to even discuss those topics with him and began retrieving the friends she stopped seeing because of Keith…which made him feel completely tossed aside.

Therefore, a break up was something that would eventually happen. Regina and Keith’s differences had reached a point of no return and anyone knowing Regina’s temper would have guessed that it was a matter of time before she would take the blindfold from her eyes and see Keith’s true personality.

..........

As Regina stares through the window immersed in the last events of her life, thinking about how will she face the world after her failure, she has no idea that her messed up love life is nothing compared to what is about to happen.

In two months her life will change all of a sudden ...and she’ll no longer give a fuck about Keith and their break up.

* * *

_October 29th, 1992, Portland International Airport, Maine_

"Has everyone claimed their baggage or is someone missing?" asks Robin taking a look to the group with him just to realize Will is nowhere to be found.

"I think Will went to grab his and as soon as he’s back, we can leave," answers August taking a look at the baggage belt just to spot Will among the crowd.

"Shit mate, I hope he hurries. I need a good hot shower after these past weeks living in the wild!" exclaims Killian, only to add almost for himself, "It's so good to be near people I can understand when they speak and, finally, feel closer to home!"

“Well, you didn’t seem to be missing home some days ago when you were with that _garotinha_ , nor to have any need to communicate in Portuguese, mate!” replies Robin to his friend as he winks patting him on the shoulder in a gesture of complicity.

“Ha! You envy me, man. You could have had that if you’d paid some attention to that hot chick that was eye fucking you all night long!” responds Killian, but before Robin can answer, both turn to look at someone who just joined them and is speaking with enthusiasm addressing Robin and his friends.

“Hey! If we all are ready, we can leave. The van that is picking us up must be waiting for us. Look, here comes the others! ” speaks Lance focusing his attention to the group of six men already gathered and holding their baggage.

“Thanks, Lance, let’s go then. Are we sure we all fit in?” asks Robin.

“Yeah, man! I’ve already told you. There’s room for everyone!” Lance responds enthusiastically, while he begins to walk, taking a look back to make sure his group of friends is coming with him.

..........

Robin, Killian, August, Will, Peter and Arthur began their adventure two months ago, visiting some South American countries. The six of them had decided that before responsibilities of real adult life began interfering with their fun, they better organize the trip of their dreams. They agreed to visit a destination that could grant them adventure, culture, wildlife, amazing landscapes, and why not? fun, nightlife, drinks and girls. And, it happened that South America, even if it was thousands of miles away from their homes and they had to fly across the pond, gathered some destinations that would gift them with the sort of experience they were after, for a reasonable price.

So, after traveling to, at least, ten cities within five South American countries, where they visited millenary sites as well as modern ones, and experienced, during two weeks, life in the Amazon rainforest, they have just arrived to the last stage of their journey and, in few days, are going back home.

At the beginning of their trip, they were traveling by themselves, just the six of them, but during their stay in Manaus they came across with a group of eight people, around their same age that happened to be flying in the same route as Robin and his friends ...well, at least until their stop in Maine where the English men would catch the flight that would take them back home to London.

During their two weeks stay in Manaus, deep in the rainforest, and for the two or three days they spent in Rio de Janeiro, the two groups of friends (that happen to get along quite well) mingled and began hanging out together, so that the once group of six turned into a huge party of fifteen.

And, they actually got along that well, that one of them, Lance, suggested they all could share their accommodation in Maine to save some money, which seemed an excellent idea, considering most of Robin’s friends were short-budgeted after a journey that began two months ago. Even flying to Portland from Rio de Janeiro, instead than taking a direct flight to London, was due to a discount for flights in that route, which for someone in their mid-twenties, about to begin their professional career, was completely manageable and totally worth the long trip and the one or two stops before reaching their destination.

.........

“Hey guys, what do you say if tomorrow night we go to _The Rabbit Hole_? Maybe it’s a long ride because it’s in Storybrooke, but it’s totally worth the trouble to get there! We need to make sure that when you leave Maine you’ve had the time of your lives in the best place in town!” says Merle, one of Lance’s friends.

Robin and his friends turn to look at each other. Will, Killian, Arthur and Peter exclaim at once “We’re in!” showing huge smiles on their faces and a glow of excitement in their eyes. However, Robin continues looking through the window of the car as he watches the streets pass by without saying a word.

“What happens, mate? don’t you like the idea?” asks Will concerned about his friend and his apparent lack of desire to have some fun.

“I don’t know. I ...I just am tired right now and the only thought of spending the few days I have left here partying and sleeping a hangover doesn’t sound appealing to me. Maybe later I’ll change my mind. Once we arrive at the hotel and I’ve showered and changed, I’ll feel like myself again,” answers Robin without taking his eyes away from the streets of Maine and not even turning to look at his friend.

“Shit, Robin, don’t be bloody boring,” replies Killian shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe how someone could turn down some fun.

“It’s not about being boring. I have some stuff in my head. This vacation is ending soon and I’ll be beginning a new job at the hospital ...and ...it’s just a lot to handle ...knowing that this is getting to an end and what waits for me once I arrive home.”

“That’s exactly why this is called a vacation …just to think about nothing and have fun, which is precisely the reason why you should go with us, mate. You already wasted an opportunity with that girl in Rio!” insists Killian.

“Shit, man! You won’t drop that topic, won’t you? Not everyone is like you. I don’t need to begin something which clearly has no future. I’m not like that and you know it!” retorts Robin, and this time he takes away his eyes from the window of the car and gazes into Killian’s eyes, just to let the man know that he better stop bothering him.

Robin and Killian’s exchange of gazes is interrupted by a woman’s voice “Okay, those who want to come are welcome, we leave tomorrow at 7 pm. Robin, think about it ...maybe I get lucky enough to dance with you ...rumor has it you’re a hell of a dancer!”

Robin just smiles at the woman and doesn’t answer. It’s Jasmine, one of Lance´s friends and it has been evident she has been hitting on Robin since the two groups of friends decided to hang out together. However, Robin hasn’t reciprocated any of the woman’s flirting attempts.

“Yeah, Jasmine! He is a good dancer indeed …look at him all serious and frowning now, but after two drinks he moves that butt like a pro and that charming smile of his appears!” adds Will.

“Ha ha very funny Will!”

“C’mon, mate!” exclaims Killian, getting closer to Robin and whispering “Think it through …maybe you’ll meet the woman of your dreams.”

Robin would never have guessed that Killian’s words imply, to some extent, what is about to happen. Robin won’t meet the woman of his dreams, he hasn’t dreamt of her yet. He is about to spend a whole weekend with a stranger, and the memories of her will haunt his dreams for the years to come.

* * *

_October 30th, 1992, Mills’ Manor, Storybrooke, Maine_

“Regina, can you just get out of the bathroom and let me take a look at you?” asks Tink impatiently.

Tink has been waiting for her friend to step out of the bathroom for some time now, so that they can leave once and for all for a girls’ night out at _The Rabbit Hole_.

However, it seems to have some fun, as Tink has planned, has turned into a difficult task, way more difficult than what she imagined and that for every step she gives with Regina, they both take two steps backward in the assignment of taking Regina out.

Tink’s struggle began some days ago when she told Regina it was about time to begin going out again and to retake her social life.

_‘It’s been a month, Regina. In fact, one month and six days, since you broke up with that asshole. You can’t continue crying for that bastard a minute longer, nor shed a single tear for him ...least of all continue hiding just to avoid everyone. No one gives a damn if he cheated on you or whatever the reason for your breakup was ...and, if someone has to be ashamed it’d be that motherfucker, not you, precisely!’_

Those had been Tink’s words, and she meant everything she said to her friend. However, Tink doesn’t know yet if Regina’s suffering is because the bastard has stabbed her in the heart or directly to her pride. If Tink has to be honest, she thinks the tears Regina spilled for that man have been because of anger and disappointment and might have been targeted at herself for not seeing the obvious.

So, Tink had decided this would be the first night of Regina’s new life. Yet, convincing her hadn’t been easy, since she kept finding every possible pretext not to go that night out with Tink.

In the beginning, it was that Regina insisted she had gained weight and her clothes would no longer fit her, an argument that Tink disregarded as soon as she made Regina step onto the scale of her bathroom. Then, it was that actually, she wasn’t in the mood, which Tink refuted by telling her she gave her word she would be coming so she needed to stick to that promise, and that there were other friends already on their way there, so she better begin moving. Afterward, it was that what if she came across Keith and Kathryn (yes Kathryn the one Keith cheated on Regina with) which, by the way, everyone knows by now that they are together ...and actually, that had done the job when Tink said she needed to go there and make an impression so that the bastard would regret having lost her.

And, it has already been more than an hour ago since Regina locked herself in the bathroom saying she needed to take a bath, do her makeup and hair, after having emptied her whole closet on top of her bed to choose the perfect outfit for the night.

“Just a minute, Tink …it’s this damn zipper ...I just can’t ...oooffff” exclaims Regina from inside the bathroom.

“Open up, Regina! I’ll help you with the zipper!” shouts Tink loud enough for Regina to hear. However, just when she’s finished talking, she listens to the unmistakable sound of a door opening and the tapping of high heels approaching.

“Holy shit, Regina! With that outfit, there’s no way you won’t be having sex tonight! Have you shaved?” Exclaims Tink taking a thorough look to her friend from head to toes as she moves one of her hands and index finger in a circular movement gesturing Regina to turn around, which she complies.

“Stop it! or I won’t go anywhere, Tink,” snaps Regina after having finished a full circle.

“Well, what can I say …you look amazing! Now, I wish we come around Keith and his brand new girlfriend! I’d pay to see his face if he sees you tonight!”

“You look gorgeous too, Tink! I just hope Mary Margaret gets rid of her boring outfits  for a day or it will seem like she’s chaperoning us and will spook any willing gentlemen from approaching us!”

“Believe me, Regina, with you in that outfit it would take a lot more than Mary Margaret’s hideous fashion taste to avoid someone from hitting on you!”

“Ha! Good! Because I’m determined to have a blast tonight!” exclaims Regina taking a last look on the mirror and nodding her head in a sign of approval before exiting the room.

“Let’s go, Tink, before my mother begins lecturing us about fashion and how inappropriate our outfits are. I’ll just write her a note. She already knows I’ll be spending the weekend at your place.”

* * *

_October 30th, 1992, The Rabbit Hole, Storybrooke, Maine_

“I told you, man! This is the best place in town! You couldn’t return home without spending some time here! What do you think?” asks Lance visibly excited for having convinced Robin for a night out with the whole gang.

“Yeah, I guess I would have regretted not coming with you,” responds Robin talking very close to Lance, almost to his ear, because of the loud music on the place.

“I see the boys are having fun already!” says Lance pointing out with his finger to a spot on the dancing floor where August, Peter, Will, Arthur and Killian are dancing with some girls trying not to miss a step of The Cure’s _‘Friday I’m in Love’_ and making funny faces as they take one of their hands to their hearts while singing the chorus _...It’s Friday, I’m in love…_.

“They are, indeed,” answers Robin, smiling and drinking from his beer.

“What about you, Robin? Don’t you like the place ...or the girls?” asks Lance.

“Wh-what? No. Hahaha ….I like the place ...and the girls ...it’s just that I don’t see the point in getting to know someone right now if in three days I’ll be on my way back to London.”

“Well, you don’t have to marry the girl, man, just some dancing, some chatting, if the opportunity comes maybe some smooching …” Lance stops talking when he realizes Robin isn’t paying any attention to him and instead is staring to the opposite side and has even turned around a little so that Lance has part of Robin’s neck in full sight.

Robin comes back to reality and to his friend’s company when he hears Lance clearing his throat and saying “It seems someone just caught your attention. The blonde? The brunette? or both?”

“Sorry man, I got distracted,” apologizes Robin avoiding answering the question his friend just asked.

“I don’t blame you! They’re gorgeous! Both! Shit, and they know how to dance! Look at the brunette, she’s going to kill the man she’s dancing with, ha!”

“Er ….yes ...she’s very beautiful. Sorry, man I ...I have to go to the bathroom ...I’ll come back in a minute ...Here, this is for my beer,” says Robin alternating his gaze between Lance and the brunette on the dance floor, and placing on the counter some bills to pay for his beer.  

Robin doesn’t know then, that he won’t be coming back to meet his friend and that he’ll spend the rest of the night and weekend with a complete stranger in an experience that he’ll never forget in the upcoming years.

* * *

Regina and Tink enter _The Rabbit Hole_ walking confidently. They both can feel the eyes of men and women ogling at them, and they couldn’t care less. In fact, they like it. It’s reassuring and for Regina, it has, also, a healing effect because it begins fixing the self-confidence her ex broke some weeks ago.

Both women look gorgeous in their outfits. Tink is wearing black leather pants and a silver sleeveless bodice. Both garments fit like a glove and let people admire her fit and toned figure. Her shoes are a pair of black stilettos that make her look taller than she is.

Regina is dressed in a short black leather skirt, zipped on the backside, displaying her beautiful legs and a perfect ass to feast on. She has paired the skirt with a petite top in golden and black tones which is only meant to cover her bust, leaving her flat stomach completely exposed and enhancing her delicate waistline. The top, with long sleeves, hangs below the shoulders so that her shoulders are at plain sight. The way the fabric attaches to her body, shows the form of her alluring rounded breasts, making them look larger than they actually are.   

The two women head to the bar to wait for their other friends and, as they wait, they drink and chat, until a pair of guys, who seem to have gathered enough courage to approach them, ask the girls for a dance.  Both women accept gladly. They are here for some fun, aren’t they?

Regina loves to dance. Has always loved it, but also has a natural talent for it. She has inherited from her father not only material things but also the rhythm, coordination, flexibility and gracefulness needed to stand out on the dance floor.

So, it isn’t an overstatement to say that Regina’s dancing skills catch everyone’s attention that night. The way she sways her hips, inviting; the manner in which she moves her arms, elegant; how she approaches her partner until she gets very, very close to him, just to step back as she swings her shoulders, seductive.

The song is over before Regina notices and she is about to begin dancing the next song with the same man, even if she hasn’t exchanged a word with him, but who cares? She’s not here to find or meet someone, she’s here to have some fun and -in the way- if the asshole of her ex happens to be here, to show him she’s having the time of her life.

Before the first note of the next song sounds, she feels someone grabbing her by the hand.

She turns to find out who has the audacity to touch her in that way, only to find a kind smile, a pair of dimples, and deep blue eyes staring at her.

Regina looks at the man who is now by her side. He’s handsome ...very much so. He’s dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. He has a muscular complexion and is not much taller than her ...well, actually she’s wearing high heels so he must be taller than her.

However, what catches her attention, isn’t his good looks, it’s his determination. She hasn’t spotted him earlier while she was dancing, and she made a very thorough exploration of those surrounding her, just in case one of them would be her ex. So, this man definitely wasn’t nearby. He must have been seated by the sides of the place or at the bar. Whichever it’d be, he just crossed the entire place for her. She likes it, makes her feel special, wanted, desired ...a feeling she has missed for some time now.

“Dance with me,” the man whispers to her ear, startling her because of the way he says those three words and the accent. Shit, THE accent! But before she can answer, her dancing partner interrupts.

“Hey! She’s dancing with me, man! You’re a thief ….You stole my girl!”

“Easy, man! I didn’t steal anything ….least of all your girl  ...the lady isn’t property of anyone ...and the song has already finished, so, she’s free to choose if she wants to dance with me or not. I’m just requesting a dance.”

Regina listens carefully to the man, and two things point up her attention: again, his accent, she wasn’t mistaken, he has an accent, and a sexy one; and, the meaning behind his words, he seems a true gentleman. And that’s exactly what she needs right now, someone that doesn’t take advantage of her, someone nice to enjoy the night with, and if he happens to be extremely handsome and hot, better!

“I’m not your girl ...don’t be a prick! I think the gentleman is right. The song just ended and I’ll dance with him now,” answers Regina addressing her former dancing partner.

She turns around and begins walking away holding hands with the stranger that has captivated her, noticing something that would remain stamped in her head for the next decades: a lion tattoo.

............

Robin and Regina begin dancing. None of them know for sure whose idea was to head to the opposite side of the dance floor, where they’re shielded from the prying eyes of their friends, yet each of them, silently, is grateful for this.

“So, a thief, huh?” asks Regina getting closer to Robin and whispering to his ear in the same way he did to her some minutes ago.

“Not at all. Just someone interested in dancing with the most beautiful woman here,” he answers with conviction, and close enough for Regina that she gets to sense his perfume.

“Ha! I bet you say the same thing to every girl, thief.”

“No. I don’t. In fact, my friends have been laughing at me exactly because of my lack of ...boldness with the girls,” adds Robin getting closer to her, very close, and moving in the same way as she does, swaying to one side and the other in sync and gazing deeply into her eyes, not daring to take away his eyes from hers.

Regina moves her body seductively at the pace of the music, at one point she takes her hands to each side of her head, and slowly slides them all the way down intertwining her fingers with her hair, and when both hands finish their journey through her silky dark strands, she adds “Actually, thief, I find you very bold …you just avoided a dance with someone that asked me before you did...”

“And yet you agreed!” interrupts Robin smiling and biting his lower lip.

Regina can’t help to stare at his lips and after realizing, for a second time, his neatly trimmed stubble and wondering how it would feel kissing him, she answers, trying to sound natural and to hide the slight smile that has began to appear on her face.  “I was going to say I am grateful you interrupted ...you’re a better dancer ...and more polite ...that man only wanted to have sex with me …”

“And how are you so sure about his intentions?” asks Robin, intrigued by the certainty of her words.

“Believe me, I have learned to read people. Not always had, though. Anyway, that man was being a dick since he asked me to dance,” affirms Regina, taking both hands and placing them over his shoulders as they continue moving with the music. Immediately, she feels his hands on each side of her waist, and since her stomach is exposed, she gets to sense his hands pressed to her skin ...and it does things to her, nice things.

“And, why did you agree to dance with someone you knew was such a jerk? And how are you sure I’m not like him?” questions again Robin, as he follows Regina’s movements and steps a little closer so that actually their faces are almost touching.

“Well, I’ll begin answering your last question first. You haven’t been switching your gaze between my boobs and my ass, or at least you have been subtle and polite enough not to make it evident,” she answers smiling as she lifts a perfect eyebrow.

“That’s because I ogled you from afar!” exclaims Robin.

“Funny, but resourceful. And answering your second question I needed to pretend I was having fun ...just in case I came across someone …”

“Oh! So an ex it is?” Robin rushes in giving a theory of what he thinks might be Regina’s motivations to dance with someone in whom she has no interest at all, and considers an ass.

“Look, thief, I don’t want to spill my entire life to you. I just want some fun, some nice chat and that’ll be it. Are you up for this?” snaps Regina. She’s not dancing with a sexy man, in what seems to be a promising night, to begin sharing the torment her relationship with another man was.

“That’s fair, but I need to know if you are just pretending to have fun now? With me?”

“You’re a good dancer ...so, no, I’m not pretending anything, thief. I’m having fun with you ...I’m just curious at what other things you’re good at besides dancing.”

Robin gulps. Did she just say what he thinks she said? If he’s not misreading maybe his night with her doesn’t have to end with this song, and he is about to find out, because the song gets to an end and both look at the other one, trying to figure out if they continue dancing through the next song or what comes next.

“The song just finished. Let me invite you a drink ...er …” says Robin waiting for Regina to tell him her name since up to then they haven’t been properly introduced.

Regina knows he is waiting for her to disclose her name, so she just looks at him and after some seconds without her answer, he receives the message and continues, “...Your Majesty.”

“Your Majesty? Honestly? I guess you’re not that resourceful, thief. How did you come up with _Your Majesty_?”

“Well, it suits you. You’re regal and you have that tattoo on your shoulder blade, a crown ...so, I guess you’re a queen in some way and I should address you as such. So, what do you say, Your Majesty? You’ll accept to have a drink with a common thief like me? Maybe two?”

“Lead the way, thief”

* * *

  ** _To be continued ..._**

 


End file.
